The present invention relates to a device for connecting and insulating a thermal protector and/or a fuse for electrical windings of motors.
As is known, in the mass-production of electric motors manufacturers increasingly feel the need to automate processes in order to achieve considerable economies of scale.
However, this requirement clashes with the fact that in the electrical sector many technologically advanced countries have rather restrictive statutory provisions to ensure the quality and safety of the product.
Accordingly, the need to combine high quality and safety with large production runs induces operators in the field to develop solutions orientated toward assembling the components on automatic machines.
In particular, one very important component of the protection means of an electric motor is the so-called thermal protector and in particular its connection and insulation.
The thermal protector substantially consists of a component that is sensitive to the temperature variations of the windings of the motor and ensures that such windings, upon reaching a preset temperature, are disconnected from the contacts with the electric power supply.
The thermal protectors currently applied to motors are substantially connected by means of wires that are clinched or welded and then insulated with heat-shrinking sheaths and are positioned manually, and therefore it is necessary to provide a specialized operator dedicated to the wiring and assembly thereof.
In some cases it is necessary to apply and connect a fuse, alone or in combination with the thermal protector.